Taking Hold of Me
by paper-fl0wers
Summary: Mark and Roger notice Mimi is acting strange. Mimi's secret is that she never fully got over her drug addiction. Can Roger help her? follows after the movie. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Benny Returns

Chapter 1: Benny Returns

_What happened to his heart? And the ideals he once pursued?_

The streets of New York City were never lifeless. Everywhere that Mark Cohen went, lights flashed, the shouting of drunken people could be heard from restaurants and bars at least 3 blocks away, and the streets were cluttered with homeless people.

Mark pushed his glasses further up his nose, and ran a hand through his light blonde hair as he trudged through the streets of NYC. Mark had gotten back from an interview for his documentary, which was mildly successful, but mild wasn't good enough for Mark. No matter how hard he tried, his new videos just weren't as good as his original one, "Today 4 U". He wondered to himself if he would ever find the same amount of inspiration again.

Mark could already hear the sound of his best friend Roger Davis strumming absently on his guitar before he arrived into his apartment. Once in his rundown room, he tossed his keys on the table in the kitchen, and fumbled through the refrigerator, hoping to find a drink. He pulled out a beer that was already half drunken.

Roger was stretched comfortably across their old couch. His golden blonde hair fell carelessly into his face as he continued strumming his guitar.

"So, I think I can predict how your day went."

Roger looked up to see Mark leaning against the wall and drinking his beer.

"And yours was any better?" Roger asked, well aware of Mark's artistic slump.

He sighed in reply and turned on his camera, panning across the apartment room.

"Things are moving slowly today on September 20th, 1991. Once Angel had left us, we were struggling to keep our small family together, but as time moved on, so did we. Mimi continues to dance at the Cat Scratch Club, and Roger and her are living a good relationship. Mimi has thankfully given up her drug addiction, with help from us all, mostly Roger. Collins was the most depressed after Angel's death, but has picked up his normal life again. Maureen and Joanne…well, they're having an on and off relationship. Right now, I don't really know where they are, and I've come to the point of not caring. As for me, I'm just going through a real slump, but I'm not the only one."

Mark spun the camera around and zoomed in on Roger, "Written any songs lately?"

"Well…I've had a few ideas, but I just haven't put them down on paper."

"Oh, really? Tell us your ideas." Mark said in a sarcastic interest.

"Well, my first one is to break your camera if it's not out of my face in the next fifteen seconds."

Mark laughed and turned the camera off. They weren't in a real argument, but they liked to taught each other in a jokingly way. Mark and Roger had been close friends since the day they met.

Roger just continued strumming his guitar. At this point in his life, he could easily admit how madly in love with Mimi he was. He could also say that things were going pretty well for him because of that. _Now if only I could write a good song._ Roger picked up a pen and paper and started scribbling words down on a piece of paper.

_If I could say only three words to you everyday_

_They'd be, "I love you"_

_And if I was about to die_

"No! Too cheesy." Roger cried and crossed out the three lines he had written. The rest of the night continued in the same matter. He would write a song, then throw it out after two or three lines. Late into that evening, Roger eventually let himself drop, pen still in his hand.

The next morning, Roger groaned as the morning sun filled his eyes. He opened them and saw Mark already up and dressed. He was wearing a coat and had his camera in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Roger said drowsily.

"Out. Just going for a walk. I want to see if I can find some kind of inspiration."

"Will that really work?"

Mark just shrugged, "There's only one way to find out. See you later."

Late into the afternoon, there was a knock on the door. Roger answered it, and his mouth dropped.

"_Benny?"_ Roger cried. Actually, it wasn't seeing Benny that surprised him. It was his condition. Benny looked as if he was about to die of hunger. His eyes were haunting and his clothes were tattered into almost nothing.

"_He looks awful." _Roger said to himself, _"Actually, he looks like me."_ he thought dryly as he sized him up

"What do you want?" Roger said, hiding any sympathy he felt.

"I…I…" Benny searched for his words, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Well?" Roger demanded.

"…Roger, I need your help."

"Well, we needed your help, but you didn't decide to help us until after we fought you through Maureen's protest."

"I know, but I eventually helped you guys out."

"What happened?"

"Alison and I are now divorced, which makes me broke."

"When did this happen?"

"About 4 months ago."

"And you've been on the street since?"

"Exactly."

Roger sighed, "I guess this means you want to stay with us again."

"What do you say?"

Roger thought for a while. Benny was still the jerk that tried to force him and so many other poor people out of their homes, but he was also still his best friend that decided not to and paid for Angel's funeral.

"Well, I think Mark and I will be the ones to decide that, but until he gets home you can stay."

"Thank you, Roger!" Benny gratefully walked into the apartment. He glanced at the couch and noticed Rogers' guitar. He laughed and said, "You still play that old thing? I remember; you used to play it all day."

"Yeah." Roger muttered.

Benny went over to the fridge and rummaged through it, "You got anything to eat? I haven't had a good meal in the longest time!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maureen's Discovery

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 2: Maureen's Discovery

_We must let go to know what's right_

Roger looked at Benny bitterly as he continued searching through his fridge. _What was I thinking? This is going to be a nightmare. I can't believe Benny is actually back in our apartment. _

Benny made himself right at home while sitting comfortably on the couch and munching on a sandwich he made after pulling meat out of the fridge.

"So, Mark still around?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Roger said plainly, not in the mood for a conversation.

"He have any more success?"

"Kind of, but not as much as before."

"What happened? He had a great job?" Benny asked surprised.

"He felt like he was becoming sort of like a sellout. So he quit, and he hasn't been doing as well since."

Benny laughed, "That's the difference between you two and me. You're not willing to make sacrifices. That's why I was successful and you weren't."

"Alright, listen here." Rogers voice rose, "You changed yourself completely to get rich, and it was good for a year or two, but now you're just like us. Broke! And now you come crawling back to me, and I'm nice enough to let you in. But if you're going to just be a pain in the ass you can just get the hell out."

"Calm down, Roger. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how freaked out that'd make you." Benny replied, biting into his sandwich again.

Roger exhaled calmly, "It's alright. Lets just try to get along until…when do you plan on leaving?"

Benny opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the door opened and both turned their attention to Mark.

"Hey, you find any inspiration?" asked Roger.

Mark looked at Benny with his eyes wide behind his glasses, "No, but I did find something in my apartment that doesn't belong! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Benny is broke again. He's staying with us, is that cool?" Roger said.

Mark just chucked his coat on the floor and sat on the couch next to Benny.

"So, how'd you wash out?" Mark asked.

"Allison and I are divorced now. I'm out of luck."

"What happened?"

"She's a nuisance. Lets just say I'm glad we're through."

Mark turned on his camera and zoomed in on Benny; "Benjamin Coffin the III has come crawling back to our apartment in an act of desperation. While throwing away all that was important to him and letting us drop, he comes racing back just almost two years later."

"Get that piece of shit out of my face, Mark. How's Mimi?"

"Ok."

Roger looked at them both; "Mimi's been acting different lately. She's been running around and doesn't answer her phone anymore. You don't think she's with another guy do you?"

"Would she really do that?" Mark said.

"Maybe she's addicted again." Benny suggested.

"That's ridiculous! She's been off that garbage for nearly a year." Mark said.

"Hey, you never know."

"Don't say that! She wouldn't…she wouldn't" Roger said, half trying to convince himself.

"Well, whatever the reason you better do something about it, Roger." Benny advised him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Collins sighed as he gathered his things together. It was another long day at New York University. The students were annoyed and could care less about what he said. Collins felt as if he was talking to nothing but an empty room with empty chairs. All his words on philosophy went through one ear and out the other.

Collins went on a walk. He saw a payphone and decided to give Mark and Roger a call.

Speak 

"Hey Roger, Mark, its Collins. Just called to check up on you both and say hi and that all is well. I-"

"Hey, Collins."

"Hey, Mark. How's it going?"

"Ok, I guess. You'll never believe what happened. Benny's back in our apartment."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, he's broke since Allison and him are divorced now."

"I can't believe that. He still a jerk?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well, I better get going. Tell Roger I said hi. Good luck with Benny."

"Thanks, see you."

"Bye."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's it! I'm not dealing with you anymore!" yelled Joanne. She slammed the phone down. Her dark brown eyes flared with anger. Maureen had crossed the line…again. Joanne had decided to invite Maureen to lunch in an attempt to patch things up, but Maureen was too busy flirting with the girl at the counter, and arguing with the busboy about the dirty tables to even sit and eat.

Maureen cared too much for Joanne to end another argument like this. She redialed Joanne.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pookie! It's me again. Listen…Joanne? She hung up on me! That's it, we're done!"

Maureen then thought about Mark. Mark would make Joanne jealous! If she saw her and Mark together, she would try to get her back, but Mark was so desperate. Would she really use him like that? _I'll just flirt with him allot! Nothing bad can come out of flirting._

Maureen was excited to see Mark again. She jumped up and threw on her coat. She was going to visit him right now.

Her dark brown hair fell into her eyes that glittered with her energetic, humorous, personality. As she pranced through the streets with excitement she heard a familiar mumble.

"Will this cover it? It's all I have right now."

A new voice came, a wheezy hiss, "I'm afraid you're a few bucks short, darling."

"I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

"Alright, but only since you're such a great customer."

Maureen heard the two voices from the alley. As she walked towards it, a man with a long coat was walking out. Maureen hated what she knew she was about to see.

Mimi Marquez was sitting in the corner with heroin. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way with her powder. Her skirt was ragged and faded.

"Mimi…how could you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mimi's in trouble! Review and I won't cry. Lol**

**Paper-fl0wers**


	3. Chapter 3: Mimi's Promise

Chapter 3: Mimi's Promise

_I trust my soul_

The worst had happened; Maureen had caught Mimi doing drugs. After all that work, all the time she spent in rehab, all those times Roger helped her through it, Mimi was sitting in an alley with heroine.

"Maureen…I'm sorry." Mimi said weakly.

"Sorry? Sorry! Mimi, you're using heroine!" Maureen froze for a minute, "All those times you told Roger you were too busy to go out to eat or visit was just you using heroine!"

Mimi just looked at her sadly.

"Now that I think about it, you have been looking pale lately. How could we not have noticed the signs! How long have you been on them for?"

"A little less than a month."

"I have to tell the others."

"NO! Maureen, please don't, especially Roger. Roger would be so angry if he found out!" Mimi looked at Maureen with desperate eyes.

"Mimi, I can't just forget this happened. I have to do something."

"I'll quit! I promise that if you don't tell _anybody_, I'll quit for good."

"You should be quitting whether or not I tell everyone else."

"Maureen, please, for me. Please, I _promise_ I'll stop."

Maureen thought long and hard. Just plain helping Mimi didn't seem to work. Why not try a threat this time?

"Ok, Mimi, but you BETTER stop. I'll be watching you, I swear. If I catch you even looking at them, I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"Ok, thank you so much, and I promise, no more drugs!"

"Great," said Maureen, snatching the packet from Mimi, "Then you won't need this."

"But!" Mimi cried weakly, "…Alright."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_One week later…_

Mark was at the kitchen making himself a hot cup of coffee. The walls of the kitchen were dirty and the paint was chipped. Mark took sip of coffee as he walked into the living room.

As usual, Roger was furiously writing on a piece a paper, trying to think of a song.

"I always get stuck with words that don't rhyme!" Roger said.

"Don't ask me what rhymes with orange." Mark replied half joking, "It doesn't have to rhyme you know."

"I know, but it sounds better." Roger said. He ran a hair through his bangs and continued to write:

_Every night I dream of you_

_And when I open my eyes, _

_My dreams come true_

_I see you and-_

"Ugh! Everything I write sounds awful." Roger exclaimed.

Benny just then entered the room. His eyes were sleepy and his jacket hung on his back unzipped.

"Morning roommates!" he said, earning a twitch of the eyebrow from Mark and a growl from Roger at the word "roommates."

Benny searched the fridge for food.

"Why is this fridge always empty?" cried Benny.

Mark and Roger looked at each other.

"You tell him." Roger said.

"No, you." Mark said.

"Tell me what?" asked Benny, "You're not thinking of throwing me out, are you?"

"No." Mark and Roger said together.

"Benny, we think since we're letting you live here and all, that it's time you pay us back." Roger decided to speak first.

"I only have a little bit of money that I split from Allison after the divorce, and that's for emergencies."

"No, we don't mean that. We mean it's time for you to get a job." Mark said.

"Why? Neither of you have a real job."

"You can't expect to just sit around here all day after padlocking our apartment and taking out our furniture."

"That was over a year ago!"

"We know, but we let you live here. It's time you paid your share. I'm at least looking for a job." Mark said.

"And what's he doing?" Benny said, motioning toward Roger.

Roger raised his papers in the air, "Writing a song."

Benny laughed annoyed, "Oh yeah, how much could you possibly make writing one song a year?"

"Come on, Benny! Please?" Mark said.

"Alright, fine. I'll get a job."

That afternoon, Roger grew bored of writing, or at least trying to write, and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Mark asked.

"Mimi." He said and then hung up, "Her machine answered. I hardly see her anymore. Something's wrong. I'm going to go visit her."

Roger threw on his jacket and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mimi entered her apartment and hung up her coat.

"Maureen inspected every pocket I had, but she didn't look in my bra!" Mimi said slyly, putting her hand in her tight shirt and pulled a small packet of heroine out of her bra.

Mimi sat down and ripped the packet open aggressively. She sighed with content as she felt the specks of powder slide off her fingers and onto the table. She bent her head down, pulled her dark brown hair out of her face, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Mimi, its me." Mimi recognized Rogers' voice.

"Roger! Hold on! I'll be there in one minute." Mimi cried. She frantically threw her packet in the trash and brushed the powder off the table. She then lifted her boot and granddad the powder into the wooden floor. Finally, she kicked it so that it would scatter, making it blend in with all the other dust particles on the floor.

Roger grew impatient and opened the door. As Mimi heard the sound of the door creaking, she spun around startled and immediately stopped kicking her feet.

"What were you stomping?" Roger asked.

"A bug." Mimi said the first thing that came to mind. Then she sighed, "Why did you come in? What if I was doing something personal?"

Roger smiled and walked toward her, "Well, you came in through my window now, didn't you? And besides, we don't keep secrets from each other. I want to know everything about you."

Mimi smiled, and sat on the couch. Roger sat next to her.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Mimi asked.

Roger shrugged, "I just came over to see if you were ok. You are ok right?"

Mimi smiled again, "Never better."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I wasn't home. I just got back from a visit to see Maureen. She wants to come up with an idea for a new show. She doesn't really know what to do now that the whole war with Benny is over. I was just seeing if I could help her."

"Oh, well that's good."

It grew comfortably silent after that. Roger and Mimi leaned in and suddenly the two kissed. It was a strong and powerful one. Roger put his arms around her, his hands exploring her thin waist. Mimi put her arms around his head, and pulled him closer to her. The night approached faster than they had realized, and they both fell asleep on the couch together.

_That was just too close. _Mimi thought, and that was her last thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Intense! Lol. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Angel's Holiday

**A/N: FelineMimiDavis74: Thanks! I was trying not to make Benny too mean. Authors tend to make characters such as Benny mean to the point where they're almost evil. I was hoping that wasn't the situation here! **

Chapter 4: Angel's Holiday

_You are my love on life_

"October 31, 1991, 1:00 p.m. Today is an important day for all. Today is Halloween. Halloween was Angel's favorite holiday. In his memory, we're all going out to eat. Collins is coming today. He'll join us on our night out, and will be leaving tomorrow morning." Mark announced, panning the room as he narrated the film. While he was doing this, Benny was flipping through the channels on the TV and Roger was adjusting the antenna on the radio, trying to the clear the static. Mark locked onto Benny, "It's been two weeks, and Benny _still_ doesn't have a job."

"I love proving you wrong, Mark. Last night while you two were snoozing, I was thinking." Benny said.

"About what?" asked Roger, who hit the speakers of the radio in irritation.

"About you two. These past two weeks have been some of the worst. You both were driving me out of my mind so I could get this damn job. So, last night I went out. I was desperate to get you two off my back, and I did! I got a job last night."

"Doing what?" Roger asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Doughnut slinger. I'm working at Dunkin' Doughnuts now."

"Well then you've given your share around here." Mark said.

"Just by getting that job, I've given more than you two." Benny said, and Roger gave him the finger.

"Why don't we just get to the restaurant before you two kill each other…Actually, that'd be an interesting scene for this movie." Mark said thoughtfully.

Roger growled and put his coat on. The three of them exited the apartment together. Mark pushed his scarf closer to his throat, protecting it from the sharp autumn winds and Benny pulled up his collar.

When the three of them arrived at the restaurant, Maureen, Mimi, and Joanne were already there. The group greeted each other affectionately. Roger put his arms around Mimi as a greeting. They kissed and Roger pushed some of her dark strands of hair behind her ear, "Everything ok?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Mimi looked up at him, smiling warmly.

"Is Collins here yet?" asked Joanne.

"I don't think so, _but Mark is!"_ Maureen exclaimed. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She then took her hand and ran it down his chest.

Mark looked at Maureen skeptically.Maureen was flirting with him, and he still loved her, but was it really worth it?

Collins stepped in suddenly; the group cried out in happiness.

"What's going on everyone?" Collins cried happily.

The seven of them pushed two tables together and sat down.

"How's your job, Collins?" Joanne said, sliding off her coat.

"Shitty, as usual, and yours?" Collins replied, looking through the menu.

"Same, story of my life." Joanne said laughing.

"So, Mark, baby, how are you?" Maureen said, smiling brightly.

Mark took a sip of water, "Pretty good, I guess." He glanced over at Joanne's fierce eyes, "I guess you two are done at the moment?"

"Huh, yeah." Maureen said, shooting Joanne a look.

"This time for good." Joanna growled.

_If I keep this up, Joanne will be jealous. I'll offer her a second chance, and hopefully she'll take me for good. _Maureen thought slyly. Then, she glanced at Mark. She was flirtatious, but was using Mark like this taking it too far?

"Mark, is it ok if I talk to you…privately?" Maureen said.

"Of course." Said Mark, and the two left the table.

"Listen, I guess you noticed I flirting with you, right?" Maureen said, twirling a curl around her finger thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I did." Mark said. He thought Maureen was asking him out, but was unsure whether or not to say yes or no.

"Well, I was just doing it to make Joanne jealous. I'm so sorry, Pookie."

Mark sighed, "I should have known." He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess I was hoping for too much."

"But wait, Mark. If you keep this a secret, you and me can start dating. Wasn't that what you always wanted? Just until Joanne wants me again though."

"Maureen, I can't go along with your crazy and selfish plans anymore. Yes I sill love you, but I just can't. I'm sorry." Mark said, beginning to walk away. Just then, I thought came to him. _If Joanne really does want to break up with Maureen for good, Maybe she'll fall in love with me for good, and we can get back to get together. No one gets hurt._

"Ok, lets give it a shot." Mark said, "But lets take it slow."

"I'd like to make a toast." Collins announced, "Tonight I came out for Angel. This night is for Angel. He believed that we were a family. He believed love would keep us together, and he was right. We're still here, and we're still a family. Though we have our conflicts, we're always there. Angel was an important part of our family. More than he knew. We were the luckiest people alive to have someone like him. Tonight was Angel's holiday. I'd like to make a toast to Angel's holiday. To Angel!"

"To Angel!" The others said.

Maureen put her arm around Mark, and held him close.

"You ok?" Roger asked.

"You've already asked me that." Mimi said.

"Mimi, darling, how are you?" Benny said.

"I'll kill you." Roger snarled, "I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Roger, baby, don't worry about it. I'm fine, Benny. I heard you're living with Roger in Mark now."

"Yeah, I heard you've been a little…different lately."

"From who?"

"Oh, just around."

"I'm fine." Mimi said nervously, "Write any songs lately?" she quickly changed the topic.

The night continued similarly. Maureen flirted with Mark, and Roger was trying to pry information out of Mimi without making it too obvious.

After the night out, Maureen went to Mimi's apartment.

"Hey, Mimi! Just wanted to say I'm proud of you for staying strong and--" Maureen gasped in shock and turned pale.

She found Mimi doing drugs.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Busted! Review.**

**-paper-fl0wers**


	5. Chapter 5: Roger's Choice

Chapter 5: Roger's Choice

_I can't believe this is goodbye_

"Maureen, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked weakly. She brushed the powder off her table. Her fingers shook nervously.

"We had a deal! How could you be so stupid?" Maureen cried. She was enraged now. Maureen had made a promise to herself that she'd be able to end Mimi's addiction. She was furious at herself for failing, but even more furious with Mimi for letting her down.

"I know." Mimi cried hopelessly, "I'm sorry, Maureen. It's just too hard! I can't live without them."

Maureen gasped at Mimi's last remark, "You can't live with them!"

"I was trying, I really was."

"I had originally came in to tell you how proud I was about you giving them up, and that to be on the safe side, I found a cheap rehab I could send you to so we could enforce you quitting. I've never been so angry at a person in my life!"

"I'm sorry! I feel awful about it! I don't know what else to say!" Mimi had felt horrible inside. She knew that Maureen would be this upset if she found out; she was just hoping she wouldn't have to deal with it. But now that she was, she felt so bad that if the drugs didn't kill her, her guilt would. Mimi continued to mentally beat herself as Maureen went on and on.

"Trust me, I hate trying to sound like your father, but I'm just so frustrated with you now! I give up!" Maureen grabbed her coat she had hung up on the nail hammered into the wall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mimi walked over to face her.

"I'm going to go tell the others."

"Please! Please! Maureen, please don't. They'd be so disappointed." Mimi's facial expression suddenly changed from sadness to horror, "ROGER!" Tears filled her eyes, "Don't tell Roger, please! He'll give up on me."

"I know." Maureen sighed, "But so have I."

Mimi withdrew another packet from her jeans, "Are you sure about that?"

Maureen gazed at her, "Mimi, what are you doing?"

"If you leave, then I'll use this. You'll just be contributing to what everyone has been trying to stop for nearly a year and a half."

"Mimi, I don't care. Whether I leave or not, you'll still use them." Maureen left then. She rested her back against the door, and was horrified to hear Mimi sobbing lightly. Maureen could label herself miserable now. She had tried to work things out between them, and now they're both hopeless.

She made her way down the steps of the apartment building when she just then remembered what Mimi said, _If you leave, then I'll use this."_ Maureen couldn't take it.

She stormed into Mimi's apartment. Surely enough, Mimi was snorting the heroine.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Maureen screamed and pushed Mimi so hard that she fell to the ground of the room. The packet fell onto the ground, and Maureen grabbed it.

"I can't stand you anymore!" Mimi yelled back. She weakly got to her feet, rubbing her now sore knees.

"Good, because I'm leaving!"

"Don't you even think about it!" Mimi cried. She raced over to Maureen, threw her arms around her waist, and pushed her away from the door. Maureen struggled to escape Mimi's grasp, but couldn't.

The two tried to hurt each other, but just couldn't. Even though they were enraged with each other, they still cared.

Maureen jumped backwards, slamming Mimi against the wall and finally escaping from her grasp. Mimi leaned against the wall, not strong enough to do anything else.

"Mimi, I don't want to hurt you! I care about you; I honestly do. Look at what you're doing to yourself. You're getting yourself hurt, and soon, Roger will be just as hurt." Maureen left after that.

Mimi buried her head into to her arms and cried. She felt as if she couldn't do anything else, but then, regaining her strength, she left. It was a few minutes later, so Maureen was probably already there.

Mimi barged into Rogers' apartment, "Don't listen to her, Roger!" cried Mimi. She then looked and saw that Roger wasn't even there.

Maureen was talking to Mark.

"Don't believe her, Mark!" Mimi cried.

Mark was just frozen in shock.

"Where's Roger?" Mimi asked.

"He's not here!" Maureen said, "Mark told me he went out to pick up some more food, but when he comes back, he'll find out."

"Mimi, how could you be on drugs again?"

"Mark please, save me the lecture. I just had one." Mimi sighed, and made her way toward the door of the apartment.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Finding Roger so that he'll stay away from you two." Mimi snapped.

"Mimi, you can't keep Roger away from us forever. He lives here! We eventually have to tell him. He deserved to know." Maureen said softly.

"Don't try to get sweet with me now! You're about to ruin my life." Mimi cried, and left.

Maureen sighed, "I feel awful about all this, Mark. I feel like a horrible mother looking after her."

"Hey, you're doing the right thing." Mark said kindly.

"No I'm not! I hated my mother!"

"Maureen, that's not the part. You're looking after a friend. That's the best thing you could do for a friend. I think you're the greatest friend a person could have."

Maureen's eyes lit up, "That was so sweet."

Maureen leaned in and kissed him. Mark did nothing to fight it. Embracing her lips, Mark threw her arms around Maureen's waist. Maureen was the first to withdraw.

"Lets go find her." Maureen said.

Mark sighed, "Right."

As Mimi walked down the steps, she saw Roger crossing the street.

"Mimi!" Roger cried, excited to see her.

Mimi stood still. She didn't know what to do. She grinned weakly as Roger greeted her with a kiss.

"How are you?" Roger asked.

"Ok."

"What were you doing at my apartment?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh, then come on in."

"Why don't we go back to my apartment? It's more private."

"Sounds good."

The two turned around when Maureen and Mark came barging out.

"Hey guys." Roger said in slight confusion.

"Get out of here!" Mimi yelled.

"Roger, there's something you should know about Mimi!" Maureen cried. Maureen was never one to beat around the bush, but this was something difficult to explain. She was about to break up Roger and Mimi!

Mark was too shy to say anything. He simply waited in anxiety. His best friend was about to be heartbroken, and he could only watch.

Mimi's eyes began to water. What could she do? She couldn't keep this a secret forever. Well, she could of, if it weren't for Maureen.

"What?" Roger asked, terrified to know.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mimi yelled. She reached out to grab Maureen, even though she wasn't sure what'd she do once she grabbed her, but Roger grabbed her first.

"Could someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Roger asked.

"Mimi is still on drugs!" Maureen blurted out.

Roger let go of Mimi. He gazed absently at nothing.

"Roger, It's not true! I swear." Mimi cried hopelessly.

"Yes, it is. Look at this." Maureen handed the packet she had snatched from Mimi to Roger.

Roger took it emotionlessly in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Roger. I know how much the truth must hurt."

"Roger, it's nothing." Mimi said, but she knew she was lying.

Roger glared at Mimi, "We're done." He said coldly, and chucked the packet on the floor. He turned around and began his way down the block.

Maureen and Mark turned to face Mimi. She did nothing to stop Roger. Instead, she sobbed and ran back to her apartment. She did not come out the rest of the evening…and Roger didn't come back to his room that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**You know what I want!**

**Paper-fl0wers**


	6. Chapter 6: Mark's Idea

Chapter 6: Mark's Idea

_I die without you_

Mark and Benny were silent the next morning. Mark got up first and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Benny had come in about an hour later, and both shot each other the same the look. The look that said "I don't want to talk about you-know-what."

The two were anxiously waiting for the return of their third roommate. When he did come, Mark was the first to speak, "Hey, man, where have you been all night?"

"…Around. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about anything that happened last night." Roger replied. His eyes were tired and his hair was messy. He threw his jean jacket on the floor and tossed himself onto the couch.

Roger was beginning to worry Mark and Benny that day. He spent the entire morning lying on the couch, and didn't even pick up his guitar.

Mark sat next to him, "You ok?"

Roger chuckled quietly, "Could be better."

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about last night, but don't you think we should?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Know what?"

"I want to know what the hell you were doing last night."

Roger sat up and shrugged, "Well, I was walking the street most of the night until I met a girl. Her name was Amy, and I eventually found out she was on her way to the Cat Scratch Club. She also dances there."

Marks eyes grew wide behind the rims of his glasses, "Did she know Mimi?"

"Yeah, she did. I went to the club to watch her dance, but Mimi wasn't there. It wasn't one of her shows. Afterwards, we went out for a few drinks, and she asked if I wanted to crash her apartment with her."

Mark gasped, "Did you, Roger? Did you sleep with her?"

"No, Mark! I just told her I was ok, and I went to sleep at Maureen's, who moved out of Joanne's room."

"Were you drunk?"

"A little, but it wasn't too bad. I felt a little dizzy though."

"That's it?"

"Yes! That's all that happened."

"You swear you didn't sleep with Amy?"

"Yeah, is it that big a deal?"

Yes, Roger! This happened the last time you and Mimi broke up."

Roger shook his head, "No way, this time it's for good. It was the powder or me, and if she picks the powder, then fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Mimi, stretched across her bed, stared at the ceiling of her apartment without emotion. Her and Roger were done. What they had, who they were, and what was between them, was done. As thoughts of last night filled her mind, she dug her fingernails into the mattress, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory…but it never left.

That entire day, Mimi thought only of Roger. As she danced at the Cat Scratch Club, she could only think of the evening she tried to get Roger to spend the night out with her, and when she went home, every moment they spent after that spun through her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sometime later_

"November 30, 1991, 12:20 p.m. As time goes by, Mimi and Roger still haven't said much to each other. I have not seen Mimi using the drugs, but I'm sure she still uses them. We all saw how heartbroken Mimi was when Roger dumped her."

"Since Roger gave up, we all have sort of given up. I care for Mimi, believe me, but I don't think she's strong enough to let go. I wish I didn't have to say that."

"Benny still lives here, bummer huh? At least he's got a job though."

Roger came in then. Mark turned the camera off and put it on the table in the living room.

"Hey." Mark greeted.

"I can't do this anymore, Mark."

"You still love Mimi don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't date her. It will end in another heartbreak. It will end like it did with me and April."

"Ok, wait, I just thought of something. What if we talk to Mimi's dealer?"

"And say what? Hey sir, could you please stop dealing drugs to Mimi because we really care for her? Mark, do you think he's going care?" Roger exclaimed.

"No, but if we offer him more money not to sell her them than Mimi's paying him to buy them, maybe we could end her addiction." Mark explained.

Roger, expecting a bad suggestion, raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, "That may actually work out, but wait, won't Mimi just find a new dealer?"

"I don't think Mimi knows any other dealers. I mean, yes, there are many other dealers in NYC, but we'll just have to look out for her without her knowing."

Roger shook his head, "I don't think this will work."

"You still love her, right? Then we just have to try."

"You're right, but those drugs are expensive. Can we afford to pay for those on top of everything else we have to pay for?"

"Benny can chip in."

"Would he?"

"He cares about Mimi. He probably likes her still."

"True, ok."

Benny entered the living room ten minutes later as Mark and Roger made their plans.

"Ah, Benny, you're just in time to help us." Roger said.

"What do you mean?" Benny looked at them strangely.

Mark explained their plan to Benny.

"We want you to help us pay." Roger said.

"Fine, but I'd only do this for Mimi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They three of them walked through the city until they found an abandoned ally where Mimi's dealer usually was. Sure enough, her dealer was there, selling drugs to another customer.

When they approached him, Roger was the first to speak, "Hey, Jake, can we talk to you?"

"I don't talk to anyone who isn't buying." Jake growled, not even looking at them.

"We want to make you an offer." Benny said.

Jake looked at them, "What do you want?"

"We want you to stop selling Mimi drugs."

Jake laughed a wheezy laugh and said, "I don't think so."

"Well, what if we said we'd offer you a higher price not to sell them to Mimi than what you're offering her now?" Mark said.

Jake thought for a minute, "Or, I could just raise the prices of my drugs to everyone."

"You'll loose customers. Not everyone can afford drugs you know!" Roger said frustrated.

"How much more?"

"Twice what you're paying Mimi now." Mark said, holding his wallet.

"Fine." He hissed, holding his hand out.

"No way! We don't trust you. You're just going to sell her the drugs anyway. We're not giving you this money for another few weeks." Roger said.

"I'm still going to sell it then!"

"Look, if Mimi goes without drugs for three weeks, then the money is yours. We promise." Benny said.

"But how can _I _trust you?"

"If we don't give you the money, then you go back to selling them to Mimi." Mark said. He held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Jake thought for a minute, then held out his grimy hand and shook Mark's, "Deal."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I decided to give him a name since he's going to be a semi-big part of this story from now on! Review!**

**Paper-fl0wers**


	7. Chapter 7: Collins Returns

**A/N: Again, thanks to all who reviewed. Here's a short update.**

Chapter 7: Collins Returns

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_December 1__st_

Mimi lifted her coat over her collar to block out the whips of the cold winter. Her fingers were numb and her legs were bare except for the fishnet stockings that she wears for her job at the Cat Scratch Club, which hardly covered her skin. Her hair was long and messy from the wind. Some of it had been pulled back with a few barrettes. Her coat was long enough so that it covered the short shorts she wore as a part of her uniform.

As she walked through the streets of NYC, she made her way down an abandoned alley where a dumpster was located. Of course, Jake was there with his long coat that had many pockets, which carried the many things he sold.

"I'll take my usual." Mimi said, pulling out her profit from the club.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm fresh out of what you love. I ain't buying your goods anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause they're too expensive, and you're the only one that buys them."

"But where else do you expect me to buy them?"

"Well, that's not my problem now is it?"

"But...uh..." Mimi, dumbstruck, didn't know what to say. She swung around and walked home in frustration. Could Maureen possibly have anything to do with this, she thought.

When Mimi arrived to her apartment building, she heard her name being called, "Mimi!"

Mimi looked to the direction she heard the voice.

"Collins! You're back!" Mimi ran to greet him.

"Yup, I'm home for the holidays."

"You're earlier than last time."

"The kids were let out earlier. Well, I better go say hello to the others."

"Oh, well, I have to go change out of these clothes. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

Collins walked up the steps of Roger, Mark, and Benny's apartment and knocked on the door. Roger answered, "Collins! Hey, guys, Collins is back!"

Mark, Benny, Maureen, and Joanne greeted him.

"What is everyone but Mimi doing here?" Collins asked.

"Well, that's who we're talking about." Joanne replied.

"We're deciding whether we should send Mimi back to rehab or not." Benny added.

"I think we should. Mimi was there for us; shouldn't we be there for her? She's let us down before, but this is a different plan." Joanne explained.

"But if we do that, we could just be wasting more money, and none of us can afford to waste more money." Mark argued.

"But you don't give up on a friend. Besides, you've already spent some money on Jake."

"True."

"I originally found a rehab center to enforce her when I truly thought she was quitting. We could send her there." Maureen said.

"Well, why wait? We should go now." Roger said, and the others agreed.

"Let me just get my camera." Mark said, as everyone but Maureen left the apartment.

They went across the street and knocked on Mimi's door.

"Hey guys." Mimi said, slightly startled to see everyone.

"Mimi, we've decided we're not giving up on you." Joanna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maureen found a cheap rehab center we could send you to." Benny said.

Mimi sighed, "I don't know. I feel guilty if I can't do it."

Collins looked her in the eyes, "Mimi, you have to tell yourself you can. We know you can do it. What do you say?"

"Ok, I'll give it another try." Mimi said, "Thank you." She whispered quietly.

Joanne smiled, "Great, we'll have you start tomorrow. We're all hanging out at Mark, Roger, and Benny's place."

The group began to leave.

"Roger." Mimi said, and Roger stopped.

"You've given up on me, haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't say a word to me. You didn't even look happy when I decided to give it another shot…Have you given up on me?"

Roger shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

Mimi put her hand on his cheek, Roger sighed at the sweet feel of her touch, "Would you take me back?" she asked, and when Roger said nothing, she leaned in to kiss him.

"I miss you, I'll say that much, but me and you aren't going anywhere until I see some change." Roger said, and made his way down the stoop. Mimi just stood near the doorway and went back inside.

Mark had not noticed Maureen stayed, and was startled to see her standing in the doorway.

"Maureen, what are you still doing here?" Mark asked.

Maureen shrugged, "I thought you might get lonely."

"Oh, well, ok."

Mark picked up his camera, "Listen, Maureen. I'm beginning to think this whole thing with Joanne isn't such a good idea. I-"

Maureen put a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Don't talk." She removed her finger, and planted her lips on his. The two kissed with strength. Mark couldn't help it, no matter how guilty he felt. He threw his arms around her shoulders, and never wanted to let go. He had fallen right into Maureen's trap again. But this time, he wasn't sure he'd get out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It's summer yay! Make me even happier and review

-paper-f0wers


	8. Chapter 8: Jake Grows Angry

Chapter 8: Jake Grows Angry

_My only goal is just to be_

As NYC got busier with the holidays, so did the bohemians. Mark continued writing his documentary. The confusing romantic ties between him and his friends made an interesting story, not to mention the fight with Mimi and her drug addiction.

Mark was falling for Maureen, and lost all sense of self-respect, and respect for Joanne. He knew that Joanne would be furious if they discovered Maureen was just using Mark to make her jealous. Mark was beginning to think Maureen was falling for him, built was hard to tell. If she did love him, maybe they could start another relationship.

Roger and Mimi struggled in their relationship. Mimi, still in love with Roger and not afraid to say so, was continuing in her journey to win Rogers heart once more. She was not going down without a fight. No matter how hard her body craved for the drugs, she would try to fight it, but would she be able to?

Roger was so confused he could barely explain himself. Still in love with Mimi, he wanted her, but his mind constantly reminded him of the pain and angst of losing April. Could he really stand that horrible loss once more?

Early December snow was already beginning to settle in. The frost was just appearing on the cold metal subway rails, and small patches of ice were arriving on the sidewalks. The days were growing shorter as the nights grew longer and colder. There was nothing for the gang to fear yet, but it was only _early_ December…

Jake searched through his pockets for any extra cash, no luck. He was running out of money, and winter was arriving fast. If he didn't find some way to get cash fast, he'd have to spend the nights on the streets. Then he suddenly remembered, Mimi!

"I miss that girl." He muttered to himself, "One of my best customers."

The money he received from Mark and the others wasn't nearly enough. Of course, what Mimi normally gave him wouldn't have cut it either, but who said he'd have to play it fair?

Jake made his way to the Cat Scratch Club. He had all Mimi's show times written down (Mimi purchased much of her drugs after her performances), and knew she was almost done with her routine.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Mimi had just finished her show. She hummed happily to herself as she grabbed the clothes she would change into.

"Well," one of her fellow dancers, Katie said, "I haven't seen you this happy in awhile. Are you and Benny back together?"

"Something like that." Mimi replied, grinning. She was washing the makeup off her face with a wet towel.

"What's that mean?" Katie said as she brushed her hair.

"Well, Roger said he might get back together with me if I give up my vices."

"Oh I see, and what are the chances of that actually working?"

"You don't think I can do it?"

Katie sighed, "All I'm saying is it hasn't worked out before." Katie threw on her coat, "Happy holidays."

Mimi changed out of her dance clothing, wearing a black shirt and skirt and a scarf, and put on her coat as she exited the club. Outside was Jake, grinning and holding heroine. Mimi gasped a little, and then tightened her shoulders.

"Mimi, darling, how'd you like some?"

"Jake, please, just go away. I'm with Roger now. I-I can't. Besides, you don't sell what I like anymore."

"Guess again." Jake said, gently swinging the packet in her face, "I got what you want."

"Forget it!" Mimi cried, "I'm done." She declared with gritted teeth. Then she thought for a minute. Maybe she should buy them…just in case things didn't work out between her and Roger. Sure, they may ruin her life, but Roger _is_ her life, and there was nothing she could say to deny it. Mimi knew Roger could give up on her any given moment. She knew he could always let her go. Mimi would need something to fall back on. _I'll just buy it for now. Unless Roger and me don't patch things up, I won't use them._ Mimi promised herself, _but can I trust me?_ Mimi shook her head violently. _Cut out that kind of shit! I won't use them unless Roger gives up on me! I'll stay clean._

"Ok, I'll but them." Mimi said, pulling money out of her shirt. Then she remembered what Roger said. Roger would hate her if she purchased these drugs. Even if she did keep them a secret, how could she live with herself knowing that she kept things from the person she cared about more than anything? Mimi decided then and there that she was going to try one final time to give them up, because this time she wasn't giving them up only for her, but also for Roger.

"No, no, I'm done with you." Mimi said.

"What do ya mean you're done?"

"I mean I'm quitting."

"Why? Are you in rehab again?"

"So what if I am?"

"It was that guy Benny, wasn't it? You're still with him! I saw him with you. He must have paid for your rehab. Come on, Mimi, you don't need him. Just buy them!"

"No!" Mimi yelled, startling Jake. Then she gritted her teeth and hissed, "Forget it. I'm done."

Mimi drew her scarf closer to her neck, and walked off into the darkness.

Jake was furious now. His stupidity had lost him another customer. He lost Mimi all because of that stupid deal. _No, _he thought,_ I lost her because of that Benny guy. _If Benny hadn't thrown Mimi in rehab she would still be addicted. _I'm going to get that man if it's the last thing I do._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Review because I just thought of an interesting idea, but I'm saving it for the next chapter!**

**Paper-fl0wers **


	9. Chapter 9: Street Fight

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Also, I'd like to let everyone know that I have all my ideas I have left for this story written down, and I plan on ending it in 3 or 4 chapters.**

Chapter 9: Street Fight

_I'll cover you_

Collins trekked the streets of NYC. The buildings towered over him and his hands were dug deep into his pockets.

Jake was walking down when he spotted Collins, _"Oh man, is that Benny or the other guy she's always with? Well, whoever he is, he's a friend of Mimi's."_

Jake quickly caught up to him, "Hey, buddy, you're friends with Mimi Marquez right?"

Collins looked at him funny, "Yeah. Aren't you her dealer?"

"Call me Jake. Listen, I need you and your friends to drop Mimi out of rehab. Then, I need you guys to shut your fat ass mouths when she wants to buy from me."

Collins laughed and started to walk away from him. Jake was angry, and ran up to him, "I'm not kidding."

"So what if you're not? Yeah, we're getting her to quit. We don't care if you're broke. What are you gonna do about it? You're just some dumb shit drug dealer."

Jake was furious now, "If you don't listen to me, you're dead." He reached into his pocket, "Here's a quarter. Go use that pay phone over there. Call Mimi's rehab center, and throw her out."

"Get out of my way. I've got to get home."

Suddenly, Jake punched Collins so hard he fell to the ground. Collins was startled but unafraid. He could fight back. He lifted his legs, and kicked Jake in the chin.

Jake clenched his chin, blood flowing from his jaw like a fountain. He swung his fist at Collins and hit him hard in the stomach. Collins gasped and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Jake snickered. He pinned Collins against the wall of a bar, "Now, are you going to get her out of there."

Collins was frightened, but sure as hell wouldn't show it. He simply laughed and said, "You think you can intimidate me don't you?" He kicked Jake as hard he could. Jake fell to the ground, and cursed at Collins. Collins started to leave as Jake struggled to get up.

"Get over here you son of a bitch!" Collins turned around. Jake tackled him to the ground. Collins grew dizzy. His head hurt from the fall. He looked up and saw a strange look in Jake's eyes. He had his knees on Collins' ribs. Collins lifted his arms and grabbed Jake's. With all his might, he tried to lift Jake off of him, but he wasn't strong enough to lift the large man. His head began to throb in pain. He lifted his legs and head as he struggled to kick him. Jake punched Collins in the face as he fell once again to the floor. His head hit the floor. He grew even dizzier, and then passed out.

"It's freezing in here!" Roger cried. He was attempting to write another song, but his hand was shaking from the pen.

"They could at least wait until the deadline to pay the bill before they turn the heat off." Mark said, rubbing his hands together.

"The deadline passed." Benny replied.

"Oh." Mark and Roger said together.

"Well, I thought we paid." Roger said.

"I didn't." Benny said.

"What! What happened to your share of the bill?" Mark asked.

"I spent it on Mimi for her rehabilitation center."

Mark sighed as Roger continued to write,

_One day I'll look back on my life,_

_And every time I see you,_

_Tears of joy will fill my eyes._

_Because my love will always be pure and true._

Roger groaned and crumbled up the paper. Why is it that everything he wrote sounded wrong? Besides, Mimi and him may never get back together!

Just then, the three heard yelling from outside their apartment. Roger's heart skipped a beat. The last time this happened they found Mimi, burning from a fever and dying. The three looked outside and saw Joanne, Mimi, and Maureen. The three were trying to carry Collins up the steps. No, it wasn't because of AIDS or drugs. Collins was beaten up.

"How did that happen to him?" Mark cried.

"We'll explain later. Just help us get him up the steps!" Maureen yelled.

Once Collins was in the apartment and on the same table Mimi was last New Years Eve, Joanne began to explain and the others tended to Collins wounds.

"He was weak when Joanne and I found him, lying on the streets, cold and half-conscious. We were on a walk to grab some dinner when we saw him. We used the pay phone near by to call Mimi. Luckily, she was home, and she helped us carry him to your apartment. Collins wanted to come here since he missed you guys. I think he'll be ok. He's been hurt, but he looks like he'll recover."

"Who did this to him?" Roger asked, horrified.

"…Jake, Mimi's drug dealer." Collins said.

"He talked!" exclaimed Maureen. Then she gasped when she made out what Collins said. All turned to look at Mimi.

Mimi shrugged, "What? It's not like I told him to."

"Why did he do that?" asked Joanne.

"Well, I think he thought I was Benny. He came up to me and told me that if we didn't drop Mimi in rehab, he'd kill me." The group gasped and Collins weakly laughed, "I'm alive ain't I?"

Benny sighed, "It's my fault."

"No it's not!" cried Mimi, "It's my fault!" Tears flooded down her eyes.

Roger put his arm around her and held her close. Mimi buried her head into his shirt. Mimi continued to sob. Then she looked at Collins and said, "Collins, is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Actually, there is. I want you to give up your drugs, and I want you to give them up for good."

Mimi wiped her eyes, and then nodded slowly, "I've been trying, but I promise that bastard won't ever sell another drug again. I'm giving them up for good Collins. I promise." She then looked at Roger. Roger just looked back at her, and then smiled weakly. He was hoping she would be able to, because he knew he still loved her with all his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yeah, I know you what I want you to do. Like I said, this story is almost done. I don't plan on making a sequel unless I come up with a really good idea.**

**-paper-fl0wers **


	10. Chapter 10: Joanne Finds Out

**A/N: I was so happy today when I found out that the original Roger and Mark were coming back to Broadway, I just had to update! Hopefully, I'll get tickets.**

Chapter 10: Joanne Finds Out

_I die without you_

"December 24th, 1991. Christmas Eve has come once again, and we are all freezing down to the last toenail, but at least we're frozen together. As all of us sit huddled together in me, Roger and Benny's apartment, we remember that we are we'll ever have or need. Mimi is off her drugs now, but it's one of those wait and see things. Hopefully, she'll keep it up."

"Maureen and Joanne still have not gotten back together. As for Collins, I don't know if he'll ever find another one. He was happy with the short time him and Angel were together. Even though it was only a little less than year, he knew she was the only one for him. You don't need allot of time to know you love someone, and we all know Angel is watching over us right now. Maybe Collins will meet someone, maybe he won't, but we all know Angel will never be forgotten."

"So here we are again, all 7 of us. Striving through the hardships of life, and sticking together. That's all that really matters, right?"

Mark turned his camera off after that, and the others smiled softly. Throwing together their funds, they all managed to throw together a small Christmas feast.

Maureen put an arm around Mark, directly staring at Joanne, "I can't wait to see how this documentary turns out, Pookie." Mark blushed as Maureen put an arm around him.

Roger shook his head slightly. What had become of his best friend?

"What's wrong?" Mimi whispered.

"I'm fine." Roger said back.

"So, you two are back together?" Joanne said, and Maureen's face lit up. After all these months of being with Mark, it finally worked. She finally got a reaction from Joanne.

Mark frowned as he saw Maureen's cheerful expression.

"I guess you could say that." Maureen said, rubbing Mark's back.

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged, "Well, I don't know. I was just thinking how much better off I am with him."

"What are you trying to do?" Joanne yelled, her anger rose, "Toss with his feelings?"

"Not his." Benny muttered so quietly, only Maureen, Joanne, and Mark heard him.

"…What are you talking about?" Joanne asked, her anger replaced with confusion.

"Benny!" cried Maureen and Mark at the same time.

"What did he say?" Roger asked Mimi, who shrugged in reply.

"What! You two are downright cruel. She has a right to know!" Benny replied.

"And it's your right to live here, but we can take that away!" Mark yelled.

"Know what?" Joanne said.

"Nothing." Maureen cried, "You stay out of this."

"NO! Someday tell me right now what the hell is going on." Joanne cried.

Benny sighed, "Maureen isn't really dating Mark."

"Benny, shut up!" yelled Maureen.

"What?" cried Joanne.

Mark sighed, then spoke slowly, "Maureen was dating me to make you jealous."

Joanne's eyebrows rose in surprise, "And what about you? You're just letting this happen?"

Mark scratched his soft blonde hair, "Well, I…"

"Oh that's cute, you _still _love her!" She looked sharply at Mimi and Roger, who were too busy kissing to notice. She then looked at Collins, who was watching the argument, but was a little lost, "Did you three know about this?"

Mimi and Roger separated their lips, both realizing she was talking to them. Mimi spoke first, "Well, we did."

"But Joanne, you have understand that we just wanted to stay out of it." Collins added.

"I can't believe you all! I thought you were my friends!" Joanne cried, and raced out of the apartment, ignoring the "Joanne, don't leave!" and the, "Waits!" she heard from her friends.

"Nice work, Benjamin!" Maureen said.

"She has every right to know. You were wrong not to tell her."

"You see, that would be correct, but your intentions weren't good. Your intentions were simply to annoy Mark and Maureen." Roger explained.

Benny shrugged, "Maybe."

Maureen sighed, "We better go find her."

"How about I go alone?" Mark suggested, not sure this was the kind of situation Maureen could handle.

"Fine."

Mark threw on his coat and scarf, and left.

Collins one final sip of beer and sighed with contentment, "Well, it's getting late. I think I should head out."

After giving each friend their individual goodbye, Collins headed out, "See you all tomorrow."

"You sure you don't wanna crash here?" asked Roger.

"Nah, it's crowded enough here. Besides, I know allot of places I can afford to say at. Later."

"I better head out too." Maureen said. After saying her good-byes as well, she left.

Mimi, Roger, and Benny sat on the couch quietly. Mimi rested her head on Roger's shoulder and said, "Want to go to my apartment. You know, for privacy?"

"Sure."

The two left, leaving Benny alone.

Mimi and Roger crashed on the couch that sat in the center of Mimi's living room. Roger put his arm around hers. The winter's cold settled in, and the two huddled closer for warmth. They had fallen into each other's traps, and once in they both couldn't get out. Their lips pressed together and retreated constantly. With each break, the two kissed even tighter and stronger. They did this up until Roger was down on the couch with Mimi on top of him.

Finally the two relaxed. Mimi rested on him still.

"Promise me this is the last time we have to deal with your addiction?" Roger said, but no in a threatening way, in a hopeful one. Roger couldn't bear being apart from Mimi, but he couldn't stand it when he was with her and she would look as sick as she did when she was on them.

"I promise. I'll do it for you…for us."

Roger put his chin gently on her head, _"I love you "_ he whispered softly.

Mimi opened her eyes and looked into his, "You haven't said that to me in awhile."

Roger laughed slightly, "Well then, it wouldn't have been as special, now would it?"

Mimi smiled softly, "I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joanne sat on her bed. Maureen and Mark betrayed her. She had never been so angry with two people in her entire life. She tried to fight back her tears, but a few slid down her cheeks. There was a knock on the door. Whoever it was, she thought to herself, they were not coming in unless they broke down the door.

"Joanne, its Mark. Please let me in." No response, "Joanne, please, let me just talk to you!"

Joanne didn't say a word.

"Joanne, other than today, have I ever let you down before?" Mark gave Joanne a few seconds to reply, even though he knew she wouldn't, "People make mistakes! Just let me explain myself."

A minute later Mark sighed and turned around to start leaving when suddenly the door opened. Mark whirled around, relieved.

Joanne shot him a look, making him notice she was still angry, "You have 5 minutes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading! There were originally 2 chapters left after this one, but to make a long story short, I deleted the next chapter. Instead of ending it with one chapter though, I split that one in 2. Confused? Then ignore everything I just wrote, and know this story ends in 2 chapters!**

**-Paper-fl0wers**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends Forever

Chapter 11: Friends Forever

_Give in to love or live in fear_

Joanne and Mark sat on the table in the kitchen of her apartment. Being a lawyer, she could afford allot more than Mark and the others. Her rooms weren't as rundown, and filled with allot more furniture. She also had heat.

Mark was quiet for a minute.

"Well? Like I said, you got 5 minutes." Joanne said.

"Joanne, listen, I didn't mean to do that to you. Nobodies perfect. I made a mistake."

Joanne didn't look convinced, still looking at him sternly she said, "Very touching." She looked at her wristwatch, "Four minutes and 30 seconds."

Mark slapped his hands on the table in frustration, "Come on! I apologized. What the hell do you want?"

Joanne stood up, pacing the room angrily, "What do I want? I want honesty, Mark. All I want are loyal, honest, and trustworthy friends. Is that so much to ask? I thought I could trust you of all people. Maureen…well you know her." Joanne brushed a tear that escaped from her eye, half smiling while thinking of Maureen, "But you, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends."

"Friends don't betray friends."

"Look, nobodies perfect. And I still sometimes tend to hang on to those memories of Maureen I had. She's with you and I'm just going to have to accept that. I mean, you're an amazing person. I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I'm sorry. I really am. I was really being a lousy friend. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

Joanne smiled softy, "You just did."

Mark sighed with relief, "Oh thank goodness! And I promise, no more messing with Maureen."

"Right."

Mark sighed and closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to escape from a bad dream.

"What's wrong, Mark?"

Mark nervously pushed his glasses forward, "I-I just."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone someday. You're a great guy."

"Thanks." Mark replied. The two stood up and hugged tightly.

"I better get going."

"I'll walk with you."

The two entered Mark's apartment. Mimi and Roger had returned. Benny was watching TV on the couch. Roger was rummaging the fridge for a late night snack, and Mimi was watching him, tickling his neck and giggling flirtatiously.

When Joanne entered the 3 turned around.

"You both good?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Joanne replied.

"Jo, we're really sorry if we hurt you. We just didn't want to get involved." Mimi said.

"No, it's ok. I understand."

"So, everyone's happy?" Benny wanted to make sure.

Roger smiled, "I think we're good."

"Thanks to me." Benny said and Roger rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow for Christmas. Bye." Joanne said and left. She walked to her apartment, took the keys out with her frostbitten hands, and when she opened the door, she was startled to see Maureen standing there.

"Maureen, what are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

"I still have the key you gave me when I used to live with you. Baby, you don't know how much I've missed you. I still love you. What do you say? Can we give it another try?" Maureen walked over to her and put her arms around her.

Joanne sighed and pushed her away, "I don't think it will work. We've been through this too many times. I don't want to end up hurt again."

"But, Pookie, don't you miss me? "

"I do, but I'm afraid to start a relationship with you."

Joanne wasn't in the mood to end up heartbroken yet again, but then she remembered. She had been so miserable since they broke up, and yes they are an on again off again relationship. But Joanne needed that roller coaster ride. It was what kept her happy. It gave her something to look forward to.

"I'd take you back, but I'm afraid you're going to play with me again." _That_ was something Joanne would not be able to handle.

"I promise you will be my one and only."

"Ok." Joanne said. She didn't trust Maureen, but she trusted her other friends to respect her. She wondered why she put herself through so much stress. Then she remembered. _I unfortunately love her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm so sick of this." Benny broke the silence that had fell upon the group. All that could be heard up until then was Mimi's giggles.

"Sick of what?" Roger asked.

"Sick of being so dependent and counting on you guys all the time to support me. I feel like a little kid. You know all my life I've looked for the easy way out."

"_No_, really?" Roger said in sarcastic shock.

"Yeah, I had mom and dad support me. Then I moved in with you guys. Then I married Allison. Now I'm stuck with you 2 again. I mean… I don't know. I'd like to prove to myself for once that I could take care of myself…Forget it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Said the others.

"I better get going too." Mimi said, affectionately kissing Roger goodnight.

Mimi had felt great since she was off. She felt less sickly. She felt like she had been released from a prison. A cold, dark, sickly prison. She smiled to herself. Things were finally getting better. She threw on her coat and left.

"And now they're probably going to get back together!" cried Mark once Mimi left. He tossed himself onto the couch.

Roger sat next to him, "Woah buddy, what's this all about? I thought everyone was cool tonight."

"Yeah, everyone but me." Mark said, his voice quivering in sadness.

"You can't seem to get over her." Roger realized sadly.

"Thanks for reminding me." Mark said his voice still shaky, "Roger, I-I still love her."

"I know it hurts, man, but you know you just got to let these things go. Does Joanne know?"

"Yeah, but she just told me I was a great guy."

"Well, she's right. You know you really are a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and believe me, it's going to happen."

"Easy for you to say. You've got Mimi."

"I know it sucks now, and you don't feel like it's ever going to work, but sooner or later it will all blow over. I thought I'd never move on after April; then I met Mimi. Believe me, it will work out."

Mark smiled, "You know what? You're the best."

"I know." Roger said, and the 2 laughed and hugged like brothers.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to get some sleep. How bout you?"

"Nah, I got some things to do."

Mark cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Well, ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Roger said. Then he pulled out a pen and paper, and began writing a song.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One chapter to go! Review!**

**-paper-fl0wers**


	12. Chapter 12: Love Heals

**I know you probably all wondered what the heck happened to this story, but between the holidays and school and everything else in my way time flew by so quickly. So without further delay, the finale of Taking Hold of Me!!**

Chapter 12: Love Heals

_No day but today_

Mimi went into her closet where the few articles of clothing she owned still remained. A chill raced through her apartment. She found the black dress she wore the day she barged into Roger's apartment. When Mimi found it, she quickly tugged it out, letting all of her other clothing collapse onto the floor of the closet.

The dress was dusty and ripped. Mimi reached into her pocket and pulled out her power. This was it, the last remains of the drugs she owned. It was time for her to get rid of them. It was time to remove drugs from her life and start a life with Roger, the man she loved.

Mimi was tempted to use it just one last time. A life without drugs is going to be a difficult one. She was constantly waking up in the middle of the night with the worst cravings for them ever. Not to mention the withdrawal effects made the young 20 year old crazy. The only reason she wasn't using was for Roger. Time goes by so quickly. It was now or never.

Mimi chucked the small packet into the trash. No, she could dig it out later. She ran towards the window of her apartment and tossed it as hard as she could. It landed in the street. She could still go after it.

Then until it disappears, Mimi would have to stay at Rogers'. She threw on her leopard print coat and left her apartment.

* * *

Roger finally placed his pen down. It was finished. The song he had taken so long to write was finished. All he could think of was how eager he would be to show it to Mimi. After all, that was all he was thinking of while writing it! 

"I finished it! It's finally done." Roger announced to those who were currently with him: Mark, Benny, and Joanne.

"Well, while we're all completely thrilled that it took you a year, yet again, to finish a song, I have a serious thing to tell you all." Benny said.

"Humour me." Roger smirked.

"You've both been very kind to me indeed, but it's time for me to move on. I need to start my own life. You know? Take care of myself."

Benny stared at his two roomates, waiting for their reaction.

"So you're leaving?" Mark said, at first grinning but quickly retreating to a frown. Roger stiffled a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid so gentlemen."

"Where are you going?" Joanne asked, who was sitting on the table.

"I found an apartment on avenue D, so you'll all get to visit!"

Mimi walked into the apartment, interupting the would-be emotional moment for Mark and Roger.

"Hey, Joanne, boys." she said, looking at Joanne, and then the others. She went over to Roger, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mimi! Darling, you're just in time to hear the bad news. I'm moving out of this apartment."

"Really? Oh."

"Is no one upset I'm leaving?" Benny said, trying to sound casual.

"We're just messing with you, Benny!" Roger said.

"Yeah, if you want to know the honest truth, we don't hate you anymore." Mark laughed.

"That's so cool you guys...wait...You used to hate me?"

"Well, last thing I remember before you moved in here was when you tried to evict us all." Mimi said.

"But, you're a bit different now, and we forgive you." Roger concluded and Benny grinned.

"Well, next week I'm going to the apartment to look around. Anybody wanna come?" Benny asked.

"I guess I'll take a peak at it." Mark said.

"It probably looks like any other apartment in Alphabet city you know." Joanne said.

"I know, but I feel like I should go anyway."

* * *

_A week later_, _Benny's new apartment_

"Well, here it is. Thanks for coming, Mark. It means allot to me." Benny said. He placed the boxes down on the floor.

"Yeah , uh, no problem Benny." Mark replied. Though he didn't bother to mention he had a gut feeling he needed to come for some strange reason.

Mark helped Benny unpack and do some decorating (neither of them had great taste however). Then the two decided to grab a bite to eat.

After many arguments, they settled on going to Subway.

"What is taking this line so long?" Bennny said.

"I don't know, Benny! Ju st be patient."

They eventually ordered and sat at a table by the window.

"Oh, we forgot napkins. Be right back." Mark said.

Mark grabbed some napkins, then walked straight into someone. She cried out in surprise and dropped her tray. A sandwhich spalttered onto the ground.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry." Mark said. Then he got a good look at her. _Shit,_ he thought, _I finally meet a hot girl and I make her drop her food like an ass!_

She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a tired, stressed woman, but who didn't look that in New York City?

Suddennly, to Mark's joy, she was smiling faintly, "Don't worry about it."

She stood up. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"I'm Marie." she said.

"Mark...Mark Cohen." Mark shook her hand, "Can I, uh, buy you a new lunch?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, really, I want to."

She smiled again, "Ok."

Mark went back on line with Marie and spent what had been him and Roger's dinner money. _He's got Mimi. He'll understand!_

* * *

"How adorable! Mark and Marie!" Mimi teased Mark. As soon as Mark had gotten home, he had told them about her. 

"Was she hot?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, and she gave me her number!" Mark cried.

"Nice."

"I had nearly finished my documentary, but if I hit things off with Marie, I'm going to put her in it."

"Oh, that reminds me! I finished my song." Roger said.

"Ok, but before you show me it, I need to tell you, Roger. I threw away the last of my drugs, and now they're gone for good. If I had to pick between you and my drugs, I'd pick you because...I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark interrupted their moment, "Hey Joanne just called. Collins recovered completely and we're all going out to eat otnight to celebrate."

"Sounds great." said Mimi. Then she listened to the love song Roger wrote for her.

That night the gang all went out to eat. As they looked at one and other, they wondered how they got so lucky to have friends like each other. While they had their conflicts, they would always be there and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. A HUGE thank you to all that reviewed espicially Tina 101 and I Always Get In For Free x3. If you think I'm finished writing about Rent, you're wrong! I don't know yet if I'll do a sequel, but I do plan on writing about Roger and April. Thanks for reading and have a good new year!**

**--paper-fl0wers**


End file.
